


whoever, however (spanish)

by tomlinwrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Camboy Harry, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Harry Styles in Panties, Harry Styles in fishnets, Harry Styles in pearls, Light Feminization, M/M, POV Louis, Sex Tape, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism, amateur porn, camarógrafo louis, desesperate harry, también de la palabra puta, uso de la palabra coño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinwrong/pseuds/tomlinwrong
Summary: Louis pudo sentir que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba mientras colocaba la cámara y Harry se levantaba lentamente. Ambos sabían lo que venía a continuación, ya que estaba claramente descrito en el anuncio que Harry había contestado. El estudio para el que trabajaba Louis estaba grabando una nueva serie de vídeos de camboys. El trabajo de Louis era hacer que parecieran porno amateur -sudoroso, sensual, sucio- pero bien iluminado y editado. Era un artista, muchas gracias.--O: Louis tiene un día de trabajo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	whoever, however (spanish)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whoever, However](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336245) by [Brooklyn_Babylon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyn_Babylon/pseuds/Brooklyn_Babylon). 



> holaaaa esta es una traducción hecha con el permiso de la autora :) xx  
> si hay algún error pueden corregirlo.

Ajustando el enfoque de la cámara de vídeo, Louis acercó un poco más a la mitad inferior de la cara del hombre. Sus ojos siguieron la afilada línea de su mandíbula, observando la barba incipiente en la barbilla y el arco de Cupido perfectamente formado. Cuando su mirada se detuvo, se dio cuenta de que los labios del hombre estaban pintados de un suave color rosa que hacía juego con el rubor que definía sus pómulos. El contraste hacía sudar un poco a Louis. Desde detrás del espejo unidireccional observó, fascinado, cómo el hombre se retorcía ligeramente en su silla, con los ojos centrados en su regazo mientras tiraba del cuello de la camisa, pulcramente abotonado.

"¿Estás nervioso?"

La voz de Louis debió de sonar fuerte en la sala casi vacía, porque el hombre se sobresaltó un poco y sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a la cámara. Louis respiró con fuerza. _Verde-verde-verde._ Las gruesas pestañas negras y el delineador de ojos difuminado hacían que el color pálido de sus ojos pareciera casi eléctrico.

_Como el cristal del mar_ , pensó Louis antes de sacudir la cabeza para intentar recuperar el control.

"No. En realidad no". Su voz era lenta y rica, como la miel sobre el papel de lija, y Louis observó, hipnotizado, cómo aquellos labios rosados formaban cada palabra.

"Quiero decir, no he hecho nada como esto antes". Siguió con su lento trazo y luego torció los labios en una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Supongo que soy un virgen del porno".

Louis soltó una carcajada silenciosa como respuesta: "Bueno, lo único que tienes que hacer es responder a las preguntas con la mayor sinceridad posible. ¿Estás listo para empezar?"

El hombre se sentó un poco más recto, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Lo estoy".

"Empezaremos con algunas sencillas mientras nos conocemos, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó Louis, incapaz de atemperar la pequeña oleada de cariño en su pecho. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Harry", contestó, parpadeando lentamente sus largas pestañas. 

...

Louis miró a través del espejo mientras Harry hablaba. Su costoso traje y sus elegantes gestos con las manos contrastaban con el ambiente pornográfico de los años 90 con paneles de madera de la habitación en la que se encontraban. Sin embargo, también parecía estar a gusto con la vulgaridad del entorno. Normalmente, cuando realizaba estas entrevistas, Louis pasaba directamente a las preguntas sobre sexo, pero había algo en la confusa mezcla de inocencia y arrogancia de Harry que le hacía querer alargar la conversación. O tal vez era la forma en que sonaba la voz de Harry, la redondez de sus palabras, la forma en que casi las lamía obscenamente.

"¿Tu color favorito?"

_Un rasguño en su mejilla, sus labios se separaron lentamente..._ "Amarillo".

"¿Tu peor rasgo?"

_Los ojos hacia el techo, pensando. Boca abierta, lengua húmeda en la esquina...._ "El egoísmo".

"¿Qué es lo que más valoras en una relación?"

_Esa maldita lengua recorriendo su afelpado labio inferior. Una sonrisa de satisfacción..._ "La honestidad".

Louis se sintió devorar las respuestas de Harry, hambriento de más y más. A medida que continuaban podía sentir que su cuerpo respondía, incluso a ese inocuo ir y venir. Y tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, pero parecía que Harry también respondía a ello porque, aunque estaba sentado despreocupadamente, con las manos apoyadas en las piernas separadas, de vez en cuando se retorcía y clavaba las uñas pintadas de su mano derecha en la carnosa carne de su muslo interior.

Louis sintió que su polla se retorcía cada vez que esto ocurría y le dieron ganas de presionar un poco, de aprender más, de _exponerse_ más.

"¿Qué te hizo responder al anuncio, Harry?"

"Quiero decir", Harry bajó la barbilla y sonrió a su regazo, y luego levantó los ojos a la cámara tímidamente. "Me gusta el sexo". El hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda se hizo más profundo mientras continuaba: "Y supongo que me gusta... que me miren". Louis sintió que se le llenaba la boca de saliva. Oh, esto iba a ser divertido.

"¿Y qué más te gusta, Harry?"

"Me gusta cómo dices mi nombre", respondió y sonrió, tímidamente, mirando de nuevo a la cámara.

Louis enarcó una ceja detrás del espejo y tragó saliva, por reflejo. Antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta, Harry continuó,

"Me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer". Una breve pausa, "¿Por favor?" Los dientes de Harry se hundieron en su labio inferior, como si estuviera un poco nervioso de que le dijeran que no.

_¿Hay alguien que le diga que no?_ pensó Louis mientras retiraba un poco el foco de la cámara. Quería, no, quería que el _público_ viera algo más que la cara bonita y los hombros anchos de Harry. Con su camisa color crema abotonada hasta el cuello, su corbata marrón sedosa y su traje azul marino de tres piezas, parecía todo un caballero. Y, sin embargo, algo en él era un poco... _indecente_. Tal vez fuera la forma en que su suave cabello era demasiado largo para ser considerado ordenado y, en cambio, se enroscaba, infantilmente, _dulcemente_ , sobre sus orejas. O tal vez fueran sus delicados y elegantes dedos y la forma burlona en que acariciaban el borde de su regazo. O tal vez fuera el maquillaje y cómo hacía que sus ya delicadas facciones parecieran borrosas, tiernas y suaves. Fuera lo que fuera, le estaba funcionando. Y para Louis.

"¿Eres el único que está ahí?", preguntó de repente.

"Lo soy... ¿por qué?"

Sonriendo, Harry dijo: "Bueno, es que me gusta la idea de que puedas _disfrutar_ libremente ahí dentro".

Louis pudo sentir que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba mientras colocaba la cámara y Harry se levantaba lentamente. Los dos sabían lo que venía a continuación, ya que estaba claramente descrito en el anuncio que Harry había contestado. El estudio para el que trabajaba Louis estaba grabando una nueva serie de vídeos de camboys. El trabajo de Louis era hacer que parecieran porno amateur -sudoroso, sensual, sucio- pero bien iluminado y editado. Era un _artista_ , muchas gracias.

Esto también era algo viejo -Louis estaba tan acostumbrado a cada parte de esta rutina- pero ahora mismo podía admitir que estaba sonrojado y nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a que le coquetearan en el trabajo y se sorprendió de lo mucho que le excitaba. Pero podía hacerlo. Podía seguir la línea y seguir siendo un profesional. Estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, aunque fuera "sólo" porno.

Tomó un sorbo de té, se aclaró la garganta y sonrió.

"Bueno... estoy seguro de que lo haré, Harry. Si estás preparado, me gustaría jugar un poco contigo si te apetece".

Vio cómo la garganta de Harry se movía y sus ojos se cerraban mientras sus labios se abrían en una amplia sonrisa. Su "sí" fue un susurro.

Tal vez seguir la línea iba a ser un poco más difícil de lo que Louis había planeado.

" _Provócalo_ ", pensó para sí mismo, agarrándose nerviosamente a un hilo. " _Provocar_ , _puedes hacerlo_ ". Harry se levantó y se alisó el traje, y las palabras salieron de la boca de Louis antes de que pudiera detenerse. "Menudo look te has montado hoy, Harold. ¿Alguna razón en particular por la que hayas venido tan elegantemente vestido para una sesión de porno?"

Riendo en voz baja, Harry dijo: "Me imaginé que debía tratar de parecer elegante. Respetable". Louis respiró mientras la voz de Harry, ya profunda, bajaba. "Ya sabes... antes de que me falten al respeto".

" _Oh_." El interés de Louis se despertó definitivamente, su estómago se apretó ante la idea de tener todo ese... _control_. "Entonces... ¿es algo _más_ que te gusta?"

Lo observó, en silencio, y, en lugar de una respuesta, Harry le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila y colocó su chaqueta y su chaleco ordenadamente en la silla ahora vacía en la que había estado sentado. Se quedó de pie, ligeramente encorvado, en la habitación escasamente amueblada, con los ojos brillantes y la cabeza ladeada. Esperando. _Dispuesto_.

Louis sonrió con picardía al ver la impaciencia en el rostro de Harry: "¿Necesitas algo, Harry?".

"No. Quiero decir..." Harry hizo una pausa. Entonces, una pequeña y diabólica sonrisa comenzó a florecer en las comisuras de sus labios. "Supongo que estaba pensando que te he hablado mucho de _mí_ ", parpadeó suavemente, e incluso con la distancia que los separaba, Louis notó el coqueto movimiento de su cadera y el tímido brillo de sus ojos. "Pero ni siquiera sé tu nombre".

"Bueno, la gente no está viendo esto para saber de _mí_ , amor".

Louis tragó grueso cuando Harry mostró una sonrisa ladeada y dijo: "Pero me gustaría saber quién me está mirando. Tienes una voz _muy_ sexy, ¿te lo ha dicho alguien antes?".

Sin esperar respuesta, insistió un poco más: "Me estaba imaginando cómo eras, sentado ahí... solo".

"¿Ah sí?" No hay nada malo en un coqueteo inocente, se dijo Louis. "¿Qué te imaginas entonces?"

Harry ladeó la cabeza, pellizcándose el labio inferior entre el pulgar y el dedo índice, mientras pensaba. "Hmmm. Suenas como si te gustara tener el control de las cosas, así que me imagino que te gustaría mantenerte bastante en forma". Louis pasó la mano por los músculos de su estómago y la suavidad justo debajo de su ombligo, preguntándose qué consideraría Harry "en forma".

"Y tú eres cineasta", Louis resopló con una risa tranquila. "No te rías", rió Harry antes de continuar. "Así que eres creativo y tienes un ojo para la estética, lo que significa que te preocupas por la forma en que te vistes e incluso si es casual, probablemente sabes lo que resalta tus, um, activos".

Louis tarareó su acuerdo. No había esperado que Harry estuviera ni siquiera cerca de acertar en sus conjeturas.

"Y..." Harry bajó la voz y sonrió. "Suenas como si tuvieras una polla encantadora".

Louis soltó una carcajada sorprendida y balbuceante. "¿Es una cosa, como tu truco de fiesta? ¿Puedes visualizar las pollas de los hombres sólo con su voz?"

"Mmm", tarareó Harry con descaro. "Mi instinto aún no me ha hecho equivocarme". Y entonces, el pequeño bastardo le guiñó un ojo, descarado y adorablemente cursi. Eso provocó otra risa de Louis.

"Bueno, gracias, Harry. No voy a discutir contigo".

Harry sonrió, con sus hoyuelos, "Quiero decir, sé que no puedo verte, pero este montaje y tu voz me están haciendo...", respiró entrecortadamente, "Me están haciendo imaginar cosas. _Sentir_ cosas. No me lo esperaba".

Como si hubiera soltado una especie de confesión, la siguiente respiración de Harry fue serena, sus rasgos se relajaron en algo dulce y tranquilo. Había una dichosa rendición pintada en todo su rostro y eso hizo que el calor se enroscara en el vientre de Louis. Qué delicioso sería tener esa confianza, poseerla, utilizarla para que Harry se sintiera cuidado, deseado, _adorado_...

"Supongo que podemos hacer un juego de esto entonces. Por cada pregunta que responda, te quitas una prenda de vestir. ¿De acuerdo?"

La lengua de Harry se deslizó de nuevo por sus labios mientras asentía, con dificultad, "Vale, vale".

Louis recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo larguirucho de Harry, sus musculosos muslos, el prometedor bulto entre sus piernas. Respiró profundamente. Le gustaba su trabajo. Era bueno en él. Pero rara vez había filmado a alguien que lo desconcertara tanto como Harry. No se trataba sólo de que fuera guapo, Louis había estado rodeado de muchos hombres guapos. Había algo en la forma en que Harry oscilaba entre la confianza y la inseguridad, la forma en que parecía buscar la orientación de Louis pero al mismo tiempo lo desafiaba. El hecho de que Harry fuera tan abierto y confiado hacía que Louis deseara darle lo que le pedía. Louis lo _deseaba_. Louis también necesitaba recomponerse.

Su cabeza se levantó al oír a Harry aclararse la garganta: "Lo siento, ¿qué?".

Harry se rió, en voz baja: "Te he preguntado cómo te llamas".

"Oh, lo siento. Estaba... eh, no importa. Louis", dijo, tosiendo ligeramente, "Me llamo Louis".

"¿Louis? Louis". Harry hizo rodar el nombre de Louis en su boca, como si lo estuviera probando. Luego, sin aliento, cambió a, " _Lou. Mmmm. Louuuuuis_ ," gimiendo exageradamente, demasiado sexy para ser su primer intento de actuación.

"¡Deja de hacer eso!" reprendió Louis, riendo, "Vale, me debes una prenda".

Harry miró directamente a la cámara mientras deslizaba su corbata por el lazo, dejando que la seda se deslizara lentamente. Había algo en este simple movimiento -la insinuación de lo que iba a suceder- que se sentía tan ridículamente sexy. Fue suficiente para que la polla de Louis se llenara en sus pantalones, a pesar de que Harry estaba literalmente cubierto del cuello a los pies.

"Ahora _tú_ me debes otra respuesta", dijo Harry, mirando hacia el creciente montón en la silla y rascándose la rala barba de la mandíbula. Louis quería lamerla y deleitarse con la aspereza contra su lengua.

"¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tu trabajo?"

"¿Qué me gusta de filmar porno gay?" Louis resopló: "Quiero decir que ver a tipos en forma como la mierda sacándose el paquete delante de mí es una ventaja".

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta mientras sus ojos se desviaban para mirar directamente al espejo. Su mirada era tan intensa que, si Louis no lo supiera, pensaría que Harry podía verlo. "Entonces, ¿eso significa que crees que estoy en forma... ¿ _Louis_?" Un gemido, y esos malditos hoyuelos de nuevo.

Antes de que Louis pudiera responder, Harry comenzó a desabrochar lentamente su camisa. Deslizando ágilmente los pequeños botones a través de cada agujero, sin perder nunca el contacto visual, hasta que colgó abierta y se la quitó de los hombros, dejándola caer al suelo. Louis observó con avidez la piel pálida como el invierno de Harry, la redondez de sus pectorales, el color rosado de sus pezones que se habían levantado en ausencia de la camisa. El delicado collar de perlas que había escondido bajo el cuello de la camisa ofrecía un contraste perfecto con un torso y unos brazos salpicados de una colección de tatuajes negros y grises. Un par de golondrinas volaban la una hacia la otra justo debajo de las clavículas, la enorme mariposa en la parte superior de su vientre plano hacía evidente que la respiración de Harry se había acelerado y jadeaba superficialmente. Los pantalones de su traje se ajustaban a su delgada cintura, pero no podían ocultar el hecho de que Harry estaba empalmado: la línea rígida de su polla era evidente bajo el suave material.

" _Joder_ ", susurró Louis en voz baja, bajando la mano a su propia polla completamente dura. "Creo que sabes que sí, Harry". Carraspeando ligeramente, Louis volvió a intentarlo: "Pero esa es también otra pregunta que has colado. Creo que me debes algo a cambio".

Harry bajó la mirada e inhaló bruscamente mientras rozaba la cabeza de su polla al tiempo que se acercaba a desabrochar sus pantalones. Respirando lentamente, bajó la cremallera, deslizó el botón y, mordiéndose el labio, volvió a mirar a Louis mientras los pantalones caían a sus pies con un silbido.

\---

Louis podría haber muerto en el acto. Estaba seguro de que tenía que estar muerto porque era imposible que esa fuera su vida real. Era un buen hombre. Llamaba a sus hermanas regularmente. Usaba el hilo dental. Le sostenía la puerta a la gente. ¿Por qué estaba siendo probado de esta manera? Aquí estaba, sentado en la oscuridad en la sala de vídeo, sólo tratando de hacer su trabajo, mientras que a pocos metros de distancia estaba un hombre que obviamente iba a ser su completa y absoluta perdición. O, al menos, que le iba a costar absolutamente su trabajo.

Louis movió la cámara para que se inclinara lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Harry. Harry se había acercado unos pasos al cristal y ahora estaba gloriosamente desnudo, excepto por un simple collar de perlas y unas medias de rejilla negras colocadas sobre lo que parecían ser unas bragas negras muy pequeñas y muy sedosas. Pero incluso con todo eso, lo que Louis no podía dejar de mirar era el conjunto de laureles tatuados sugestivamente a lo largo de la línea V de Harry. Casi como un par de flechas, atraían los ojos de Louis hacia abajo, pasando por el suave rastro de vello bajo su ombligo hasta lo que podía ver era una polla muy grande y muy dura apenas contenida por la tela extendida sobre ella.

Louis se sacudió de su aturdimiento inducido por su polla para acercar la cámara a la cara de Harry y se dio cuenta de que, una vez más, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Su cabeza estaba inclinada de manera que sus rizos le tapaban los ojos.

Ya no parecía tímido y confiado, Harry parecía... nervioso. Y, no, eso no estaba bien, pensó Louis, sintiendo un impulso de protección. Este hermoso chico no debería sentirse más que orgulloso y confiado.

"Oh... Harry", susurró Louis, "te ves..."

Con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda, Harry se levantó con el ceño fruncido y los hombros tensos, como si estuviera anticipando un golpe.

"Te ves _precioso_ , Harry. El chico más bonito que he visto nunca".

Harry levantó rápidamente los ojos, con una mirada interrogativa, como si necesitara asegurarse de que Louis no le estaba tomando el pelo.

"De verdad, Harry. Eres la cosa más sexy de la historia".

Harry debería sonreír siempre así. Llena y descarada, casi infantil por lo pura que parecía. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para caminar hacia la cama detrás de él, dando a Louis una vista de las redondas y pálidas mejillas de su culo enmarcadas por las mallas y el corte alto de las diminutas bragas negras. Harry miró a Louis por encima del hombro y le lanzó un beso.

\-------------

Sus manos eran obscenas. Suaves y elegantes, dedos largos decorados con anillos adornados, uñas cortas y pintadas de color lila. Eran manos que parecían que debían sostener una delicada taza de té de porcelana, pero hoy estaban haciendo algo decididamente menos apropiado. Mientras Louis se mordía la piel desgarrada alrededor de su propia uña del pulgar, observó a través de la cámara cómo una de las manos de Harry se acercaba para pellizcar su rosado pezón, pellizcando la carne en punta. Una aguda toma de aire, las fosas nasales abiertas, y luego una estremecedora liberación de aliento cuando Harry rodeó su areola con un dedo.

Se había acercado a la cama, balanceando sus estrechas caderas mientras Louis lo observaba, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Harry se había enganchado el pie en la alfombra y había tropezado un poco, soltando una risita mientras se levantaba y se volvía a mirar al espejo. Había conseguido recomponer sus facciones y ahora estaba arrodillado con las piernas abiertas. Se observó a sí mismo y, al mismo tiempo, permitió que la cámara -y Louis- le observaran a él. En la sala de la cámara, Louis sintió que su cuerpo se ruborizaba. Los hombres que filmaba eran siempre atractivos, pero sus actuaciones eran sólo eso, actuaciones. A veces, Louis se sentía un poco excitado al verlos, pero normalmente era mucho más consciente de lo que hacía con el equipo, o de dirigirlos si las cosas se ponían un poco aburridas.

¿Pero esto? Esto era todo menos aburrido.

Harry estaba actuando, sin duda. Pero aún así, había algo genuino en él. De alguna manera parecía más suave, más vulnerable - definitivamente un poco más incómodo. Este era Harry, "el virgen del porno", su persona engreída abandonada, junto con su traje, en la silla.

Esto iba más allá del concepto de simple voyeurismo que suelen ofrecer estos vídeos. Harry dejaba que Louis le _viera_ de verdad. Lo hacía infinitamente más atractivo y sintió un destello de celos al saber que otras personas podrían ver a Harry así.

Louis necesitaba aire. Se quitó el jersey, quedándose sólo con una camiseta y unos vaqueros, y pensó en saltar por la ventana.

"¿Louis?" La voz de Harry sonaba más jadeante que antes. "Louis, ¿sigues ahí?"

"Estoy aquí, be... Harry". _Contrólate_ , _Lou_. "Bien, ¿listo para empezar?"

Harry se movió ligeramente desde su posición arrodillada en la cama antes de preguntar: "¿Crees que... quiero decir, estaría bien... podríasdecirmequehacer?"

"Yo... ¿quieres decir que quieres que te dé instrucciones?".

Harry alargó un brazo para rascarse la nuca. Louis trató de no distraerse con el suave vello de su axila o la forma en que el estiramiento hacía que su bícep se abultara.

En voz baja, Harry dijo: "Quiero decir, realmente quiero saber qué quieres que haga". Mientras hablaba, su mano se movió para cubrirse y se estremeció. Un jadeo y luego, tímidamente, "Quiero complacerte. Yo... lo encuentro muy caliente". Continuó pellizcando y torturando su pezón. Dudando un poco, empezó a arrastrar ligeramente un dedo de la otra mano por la línea de su polla. Louis gimió al darse cuenta de que Harry se estaba burlando de sí mismo. "Como, me excita saber que te excitas por lo que estoy haciendo".

_Joder. De acuerdo entonces._

"Si vamos a hacer esto, tenemos que establecer algunas reglas básicas".

Harry sonrió a la cámara.

\-----

Hablar de cosas como las palabras seguras y el consentimiento con Harry estaba excitando a Louis más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Sabía que tenía sus kinks y preferencias en la cama, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie se acercaba a ser tan compatible con él, y la idea de a dónde podría llevar las cosas estaba haciendo realmente difícil quedarse quieto. Sólo había una puerta y unos pocos metros que los separaban, pero a Louis le pagaban para grabar este vídeo, y sólo para grabar este vídeo. El estudio esperaba ver a un hermoso pero desordenado aficionado desesperado por darse placer a sí mismo en la cámara, no a un camarógrafo que no podía mantener su polla en sus pantalones precipitándose en el marco.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía que no poder tocar o ver a Louis estaba excitando a Harry. Y eso, Louis se dio cuenta, era lo que quería: quería ver hasta dónde podía llevarlo.

"¿Estás listo, Harry?"

"Sí, joder. Tan listo". Su respuesta fue tan suave que podría haberse perdido sin los micrófonos de la habitación.

Louis estaba seguro de que el zumbido de la lente de la cámara enfocando sería un ruido de fondo apagado unido a cada uno de los recuerdos de este momento, de la pequeña sonrisa soñadora de Harry y sus ojos medio cerrados. Intentando recordar que todavía tenía un trabajo que hacer, Louis colocó la cámara superior para que capturara una toma completa de Harry una vez que estuviera tumbado en la cama, mientras que la otra que había estado utilizando estaba enfocando la cara de Harry.

"Te gusta que alguien te mire, ¿verdad, Harry?". Louis hizo un esfuerzo para no sonar tan afectado como se sentía. "¿Como saber que estás excitando a alguien, poniéndolo duro?".

"Dios... sí. Sí. Me gusta. Joder". Harry cerró los ojos mientras su mano agarraba la polla con más fuerza y sus caderas se movían hacia delante.

Louis se inclinó hacia el micrófono, bajando la voz: "Voy a seguir mirando, y tú vas a hacer exactamente lo que te diga, ¿verdad, Harry?".

"Sí", jadeó. "Sí. Por favor".

\---------

"Te ves tan lindo en esas mallas, Harry. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie para que pueda verlas mejor?" Harry se apresuró a desplegar sus largas piernas y ponerse de pie frente a la cama, con la polla todavía dura, el cuello y el pecho enrojecidos por su excitación. Pero se quedó de pie pacientemente, con las manos a los lados, mientras esperaba que Louis le dijera qué hacer a continuación.

"Precioso. Me alegro mucho de que te hayas puesto eso hoy". Louis sonrió al ver que Harry se mordía el labio inferior para mantener su sonrisa bajo control. Mientras Louis recorría con la mirada la estructura nervuda y la piel sedosa de Harry, podía sentir su polla goteando en sus pantalones.

"Creo que ya me has provocado bastante por hoy. Es _mi_ turno de burlarme un poco de _ti_ ", Louis esperaba sonar más controlado de lo que se sentía. "Déjame verte. Todo de ti".

Harry respiró con fuerza y se llevó las manos a la cintura. Lentamente comenzó a desprender las mallas, balanceándose temblorosamente sobre una pierna mientras las sacaba de cada pie. Louis sonrió al comprobar que la pedicura de los dedos de Harry hacía juego con el lila de sus uñas. Harry se enderezó de nuevo y, alcanzando las bragas negras, pasó el dedo por la cintura mientras miraba a Louis a través de las pestañas.

"Adelante, entonces. Esas también", le animó Louis.

Y ahí estaba. Totalmente expuesto, con su gran polla, bonita, rosada y goteando, balanceándose delante de él. Era mejor de lo que Louis había imaginado.

"Precioso", consiguió vocalizar, con la voz más ronca que de costumbre. "¿Eso es todo para mí, Harry?"

Sus ojos se cerraron, y Harry gimió: "Para ti. Todo para ti". Sus dedos se movieron a su lado, como si quisieran aliviar parte de la presión sobre su polla.

"Tan jodidamente en forma, cariño. Quiero ver cómo te tocas. ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?"

Harry se estremeció ante las palabras de Louis y comenzó a recorrer con los dedos la parte exterior de sus piernas, hasta la suavidad de sus caderas y bajando de nuevo hacia el interior de sus pálidos muslos. Arrastró las yemas de los dedos suavemente por su piel mientras se burlaba de sí mismo, acercándose al pliegue donde su pierna se unía a su ingle, el vello allí más áspero. Y, justo cuando Louis pensó que Harry iba a buscar su polla para aliviarse, sus manos cambiaron de rumbo y subieron por los planos de su estómago, hacia sus pezones de nuevo.

Louis dejó caer su frente contra el cristal unidireccional. Su respiración jadeante le empañaba la vista.

"Te ves tan bien, Harry", gritó, fracasando miserablemente en su intento de contenerse "Estás haciendo que yo también quiera tocarme".

"Oh, Dios mío..." Harry gimió, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, mientras su mano volaba hacia su polla en un intento de evitar su orgasmo.

"Te gusta cuando te hago un cumplido, ¿

verdad?" El ritmo cardíaco de Louis se aceleró al darse cuenta de que sus palabras tenían tal efecto en Harry. "¿Te gusta cuando te digo lo bonito que eres? ¿Lo dura que está mi polla gracias a ti?". Louis continuó, con la voz cada vez más gruesa. "Creo que sí. Pero no te vas a correr. No hasta que yo lo diga. ¿No es así?"

"No", aseguró Harry, la sacudida de su cabeza fue tan enérgica que sus rizos azotaron y rebotaron en su cara. "¡No, puedo ser bueno!" dijo, como una promesa. "Puedo..." Harry soltó un profundo suspiro y enderezó los hombros.

"Lo sé, Harry. Lo estás haciendo muy bien por mí. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti". Louis sintió una ráfaga de afecto por él al ver que Harry se acicalaba ante sus palabras. "Quiero que te subas a la cama ahora, amor. Arrástrate hasta el cabecero y ponte cómodo allí".

Harry obedeció, poniéndose a cuatro patas y dando a Louis una gloriosa vista de su culo. En la mente de Louis pasaron visiones de abrirlo, de Louis presionando su cara entre esas mejillas del culo; casi podía imaginar la textura y el sabor explotando en su lengua mientras veía a Harry balancearse de lado a lado hacia la parte superior de la cama.

Louis se pasó una mano por la frente, muy consciente del sudor que se estaba acumulando allí. Ahora, Harry estaba sentado en lo alto de la cama, apoyado en un montón de almohadas, con las piernas abiertas y una mirada soñadora.

"Vaya, qué bonito eres", arrulló Louis mientras ajustaba las cámaras para captar la nueva posición. Luego, con una sonrisa, dijo: "No puedo esperar a hacerte un desastre". 

Harry tenía un aspecto completamente deshecho, con el pelo empapado de sudor en la frente y el maquillaje alrededor de los ojos emborronado y desordenado. Los dedos de sus pies se curvaron y un gemido gorgoteante salió de sus labios. "L-Louis. Lou. Por favor, haz algo. Por favor, déjame tocar..."

"Paciencia, amor. Lo bueno viene... como dicen". Louis se rió de su propia broma y luego dijo: "Hay una mesa a tu derecha. Quiero que metas la mano en ella y me enseñes lo que encuentras en el cajón de arriba".

Louis observó cómo los músculos de la espalda y el costado de Harry se movían tentadoramente con su estiramiento, el movimiento lánguido, pero intencionado. Después de abrir el cajón, Harry se sentó de nuevo con una sonrisa descarada, sosteniendo un frasco de lubricante, un gran consolador de aspecto realista y un brillante plug anal azul.

"Todo nuevo, cariño. Sólo para ti".

"Gracias, Louis", susurró Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, como si Louis le hubiera comprado personalmente un regalo en lugar de limitarse a llenar un cajón como parte de su rutina diaria. El estómago de Louis dio una pequeña vuelta.

"¿Quieres usarlos?"

Harry se mordió el labio y asintió, con una inocencia perversamente falsa en sus rasgos." Demuéstrame que te lo mereces, ¿eh? Primero quiero ver esas grandes manos en tu polla. Dame un pequeño espectáculo, Harry". La voz de Louis bajó de tono: "Déjame ver cómo eres cuando estás solo en casa y te sientes caliente".

"Mierda". Harry dejó caer los juguetes y el lubricante a su lado y dejó escapar un tembloroso "Síiii..." mientras se lamía la mano y la colaba entre sus piernas para agarrarse. Con cada bombeo lento, su prepucio se besaba sobre la punta húmeda de su polla, mientras hacía rodar suavemente sus pelotas en la palma de su otra mano.

"Eso es, Harry", dijo Louis, gimiendo. "Mira lo jodidamente mojado que estás, goteando por todas partes, ¿verdad?".

"Oh, Dios mío..."

En ausencia de sus voces, todo lo que Louis podía oír era el obsceno y húmedo sonido de Harry masturbándose y su propia respiración jadeante.

La cámara aérea se movía lentamente a lo largo del cuerpo de Harry, que estaba tumbado en la cama. A través de la lente, Louis percibió el brillo del sudor que cubría su torso y observó, paralizado, cómo el pecho de Harry se expandía con cada respiración agitada mientras bombeaba su polla.

"Harry, cariño, ¿sigues conmigo?" dijo Louis en voz baja.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró a la cámara con los ojos desorbitados. "Sí. Estoy aquí, Lou", dijo en voz baja.

"Quiero que dejes de tocarte", comenzó Louis, sólo para ser interrumpido por un gemido jadeante de Harry. Sonriendo, continuó: "Sólo un minuto, amor. Quiero que empieces a abrirte para mí".

Louis se rió en voz baja cuando Harry movió rápidamente la cabeza, lanzando sus ojos en busca de lubricante. Al encontrarlo, se incorporó, abriendo el tapón con avidez y derramando un poco de gel sobre sus dedos. Empezó a mover la mano entre las piernas, pero se detuvo y miró a Louis, interrogante.

Louis comprendió de inmediato. "Puedes seguir adelante, Harry", le animó. "Estoy mirando. Déjame ver tu bonito agujero". Louis sintió que su polla se retorcía ante la idea. "Vamos, abre las piernas para que pueda ver".

"Gracias", jadeó Harry. "Voy... a mostrarte... a mostrarte que puedo ser bueno para ti..."

Con la mano limpia arrastró una almohada y la colocó bajo su trasero, levantándose para que Louis pudiera ver mejor. Doblando las rodillas, metió una mano por debajo de él y comenzó a rodear lentamente su borde.

A Louis se le cortó la respiración cuando acercó la cámara lentamente para ver mejor los largos dedos de Harry, brillantes de lubricante, deslizándose hasta los nudillos en su agujero. Harry gimió con fuerza al escuchar el ruido que hacían sus dedos al entrar y salir, y sus caderas se agitaron para tratar de introducirlos más profundamente.

"Eso es, Harry, fóllate con los dedos", gruñó Louis mientras presionaba la palma de su mano contra su dolorosa erección. "Me gustaría poder sentir lo apretado que estás, lo caliente y húmedo que está tu bonito y pequeño agujero".

Harry gimió, largo y fuerte, claramente excitándose con la idea. Pero Louis sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso y no ir demasiado lejos antes de tiempo: había mucho más que quería hacer. Como si Harry pudiera leer los pensamientos de Louis, gimió y dijo: "Necesito correrme, Louis. No puedo..."

"Ya, ya, amor. ¿No quieres ser bueno para mí?" Louis dijo con calma. "¿Me dejas jugar contigo un poco más? Todavía tengo mucho planeado para ese pequeño agujero codicioso".

Jadeando, Harry sacó la mano de entre sus piernas y miró hacia Louis, con curiosidad.

"Coge el tapón, Harry. Quiero que te lo metas mientras yo miro".

Harry se acercó a su lado y cogió el tapón, añadiendo más lubricante e inclinándose para introducirlo lentamente. Louis contempló con avidez el juguete brillante que penetraba en el cuerpo de Harry, abriéndolo completamente, hasta que estuvo dentro de él. Respirando con dificultad, Harry se encontraba ahora en la cama, con la polla aún dura contra su cadera, y el brillante plug azul encajado entre sus mejillas.

"¿Estás bien, Harry?"

Harry sonrió suavemente, con los ojos cerrados, todavía respirando con fuerza. "Sí.... tan bien. Eres tan bueno conmigo".

Louis sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Te gusta que te presionen un poco, ¿verdad? Mostrándome lo bien que lo puedes tomar".

Harry gimió y arqueó la espalda, con el cuello pálido a la vista mientras su cabeza se apretaba contra la cama. "Oh, Dios... sí". Sus manos se extendieron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, agarrando las sábanas. "Me gusta... lo quiero. Quiero que me uses", su voz se quebró. "Por favor... déjame mostrarte que puedo ser un buen chico, hacerte sentir bien..."

Louis pensó que podría arder en el acto.

Giró el mando a distancia en su mano, contemplándolo. No le había dicho a Harry que el tapón que llevaba vibraba, pero cuando habían establecido las reglas antes, Harry había sido claro sobre sus límites y sobre el hecho de que quería -haría cualquier cosa para- complacer a Louis. Volvió a mirar a Harry y sonrió.

"¿Te sientes lleno, Harry?"

"Sí. Sí", las caderas de Harry se movían en pequeños círculos, como si trataran de conseguir más fricción. "Se siente tan bien, Louis".

"Bien. Eso es lo que quiero. Quiero que te diviertas... siempre quiero hacerte sentir bien". Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, su mano de repente seguía en su polla mientras gemía profundamente ante las palabras de Louis.

"Ah", dijo Louis, enarcando una ceja con una sonrisa de complicidad. "Te gusta que alguien te cuide, ¿verdad?". Jugó con el mando en la mano. "Tan necesitado, amor..." Y con eso, encendió el interruptor, encendiendo las vibraciones.

La reacción de Harry fue inmediata, y mejor de lo que Louis había previsto. Su espalda se arqueó, bruscamente, con el pre-salida de su polla, su gemido se convirtió en un gorgoteo ahogado mientras empezaba a balbucear incoherencias.

"¡ _Joder_! Oh Dios....Lou- Louis." Su cuerpo se retorcía y se sacudía, su polla húmeda golpeaba su estómago mientras las vibraciones continuaban. Louis sintió que un poco de baba se le escapaba de la boca.

Con el pelo resbaladizo por el sudor y la cara enrojecida, Harry se desplomó sobre la cama, jadeando, mientras Louis detenía el plug. "¿Todavía verde, Harry?"

"¡Verde!" dijo Harry inmediatamente, como si temiera que Louis dejara de hacerlo. "Tan verde", consiguió de nuevo entre respiraciones.

"Tan buen chico para mí. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, bebé".

Si Louis creía que Harry se había visto afectado antes, nada le preparó para el gemido que Harry soltó ante eso. El sonido, gutural y crudo como si le hubieran arrancado directamente de la garganta, fue seguido de un escalofrío de todo el cuerpo y de lágrimas que se filtraban por las comisuras de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"Mierda", murmuró Louis para sí mismo. "¿Te gusta eso, bebé? ¿Te gusta ser un buen chico?"

"Oh, Dios... como... como ser tu buen chico", jadeó, volviendo la cara hacia el espejo. Luego, mordiéndose el labio y cerrando los ojos, dijo, más tranquilo: "Me gusta ser... tu bebé".

_Oh_.

Con la boca repentinamente reseca, Louis tomó un sorbo de su olvidado té, pero su voz seguía sonando espesa cuando intentaba hablar. "A mí también me gusta... bebé".

_Demasiado jodidamente me gusta_ , pensó Louis para sí mismo mientras encendía de nuevo las vibraciones.

Mientras Harry seguía bombeando su polla, gimió: "Louis por favor....I n-te necesito". Entonces miró directamente a la cámara, sus ojos deliciosamente, magníficamente húmedos en las esquinas.

"Te tengo, bebé. Voy a hacerte sentir muy bien. Te lo prometo".

Harry continuó retorciéndose en la cama, gimiendo, " _No_ Lou. Yo... necesito correrme. Necesito... _joder_... dámelo, por favor... _Fóllame_...."

Louis sonrió ante la oleada de poder que sentía. Era _él_ quien hacía que Harry se sintiera así. _Su_ voz. _Sus_ palabras. "¿Qué pasa, bebé? ¿Necesitas algo más grande en tu coño? ¿Necesitas que te follen duro?

Harry sacó la mano de la polla y la golpeó contra el colchón: "¡Joder!".

Volviendo a apagar la corriente, Louis se burló suavemente: "Qué travieso, bebé. Debes necesitarlo mucho".

"¡Ngh...Louis, POR _FAVOR_! " gritó, la sed en su voz tan jodidamente _perfecta_.

Louis tarareó, sin poder evitar la sonrisa en su rostro. "Ya que lo has pedido tan amablemente... Saca el tapón ahora, nena. ¿Crees que puedes coger ese consolador y mostrarme lo mucho que a tu coño le gusta ser follado?"

"Sí, sí." Harry asintió, con movimientos espasmódicos y desesperados. "Puedo.... déjame". Siguió balbuceando mientras se agachaba y retiraba lentamente el tapón de su agujero. El obsceno sonido de succión que hizo al sacarlo hizo que a Louis le flaquearan las rodillas. Sinceramente, se merecía una puta medalla al valor por resistirse a esto.

Su atención volvió a centrarse en Harry cuando éste cogió el consolador de color carne y se lo llevó a la boca. Mirando directamente a la cámara superior, Harry comenzó a pasar su lengua alrededor de la cabeza. Luego, lo deslizó en su boca abierta dejando que su saliva goteara por el eje y en su barbilla.

La respiración de Louis se entrecortaba al imaginar la boca caliente y húmeda de Harry alrededor de su dolorida polla. "Qué chico tan sucio eres, Harry. Hecho para chupar pollas, ¿no?" Harry gimió, cerrando los ojos. "Ahí tumbado, con las piernas abiertas, esperando que alguien llene tus agujeros".

"Tú", balbuceó Harry entre burbujas de saliva. "Quiero que _tú_ llenes mis agujeros".

Louis se dio cuenta de que había empezado a mecerse rítmicamente contra la mesa en la que estaba montada la cámara. Sus pantalones estaban pegajosos de pre-semen y se moría de ganas de tocarse a sí mismo. Sólo un poco más y tendría suficiente material para terminar este vídeo y finalmente podría correrse. Sinceramente, no sabía cómo Harry seguía aguantando.

Como si fuera una señal, Harry gritó: "¡Louuuu! Dios, por favor, ¿puedo? ¿Puedo usarlo?"

"Qué puta estás hoy, bebé. Suplicando que llenen tu pequeño agujero. Adelante entonces. Déjame ver lo bien que te puedes follar en esa polla".

Harry no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, se puso de rodillas y le dio la espalda a Louis. Se inclinó hacia adelante para apoyarse en una mano, alcanzó detrás de sí mismo con la otra y comenzó a empujar lentamente hacia abajo sobre el juguete. Louis contuvo la respiración al ver cómo se hundía, centímetro a centímetro, en el cuerpo de Harry. Sin dudarlo, Harry empezó a montar el consolador, sus mejillas se agitaban con la fuerza de sus movimientos.

"¡Louis... Louis... siiiii!" Harry gimió con fuerza mientras sus poderosos muslos levantaban y dejaban caer su cuerpo. "Dios, sí. ¡Fóllame, Louis! Louuuuu _iiisss_. "

Louis estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

"Bebé, vas a tener que dejar de gritar mi nombre ", dijo suavemente. "Los hombres que compran este vídeo quieren imaginar que estás pensando en ellos . Lo estás haciendo un poco difícil de editar".

"No me importa. Es... es en _ti_ en quien estoy pensando". Harry sonaba al borde de las lágrimas. "Es _tu_ polla lo que quiero. Dios.... Te necesito tanto. Necesito que me folles. Por favor, fóllame. Me follarías tan _bien_. "

Harry tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la espalda arqueada, los músculos del brazo tensos mientras intentaba inclinar el consolador justo en el ángulo correcto. Louis se dio cuenta de que se estaba frustrando y, en verdad, no era el único. Louis debería ser canonizado porque, francamente, era un puto _santo_ por aguantar tanto tiempo.

"P-por favor... Seré tan bueno para ti. Tomaría tu polla tan bien..." continuó suplicando mientras Louis se centraba en cómo el abusado y rojo borde de Harry se estiraba alrededor de la gruesa polla en la que estaba empalado. "Estoy apretado", ofreció, como si necesitara negociar. "Haré que mi coño esté tan jodidamente apretado para ti, tomaré toda esa corrida de tu polla hasta que te derrames dentro de mí..."

" _¡Oh, a la mierda!_ " Louis gruñó mientras salía de la sala de cámaras y abría de golpe la puerta del set.

Harry giró la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca abierta, mordida y roja. Tenía un aspecto salvaje, con rizos por todas partes, mientras miraba fijamente a Louis. Louis estaba de pie jadeando en la puerta, con una mano sujetando la puerta abierta y la otra ahuecando su polla rígida.

"Harry...", consiguió atragantarse.

"¿Lou?" Harry no movió un músculo.

Louis, recordando tardíamente que Harry no tenía ni idea de su aspecto, se movió lo suficiente como para dejar que la puerta se cerrara tras él. Asintió nervioso: "Sí. Soy... soy yo... bebé". Harry soltó un sollozo, extendiendo su mano libre hacia él. "P-por favor".

"Te tengo. Te tengo", calmó Louis inmediatamente mientras se dirigía a Harry. "Lo has hecho tan bien por mí. Tan orgulloso de mi bebé".

Louis se subió a la cama, arrodillándose frente a Harry, y se acercó a él por detrás para ayudarle a sacar el consolador. "Ya no necesitas eso cariño, estoy aquí. Te tengo".

El cuerpo de Harry se hundió hacia él, su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de Louis, respirando entrecortadamente. "Estás aquí... mi... Dios, puedes... necesito..."

Con su dedo bajo la barbilla de Harry, le levantó la cara y le miró a los ojos. "Sí", respiró. "Puedo hacerlo. Te voy a follar tan bien, cariño. Has esperado tanto tiempo y voy a hacer que te corras tan fuerte".

"Joder, sí...."

"De espaldas, cariño. Quiero ver tu cara cuando me folle ese bonito coño". Los ojos de Harry se pusieron en blanco mientras gemía y se tumbaba.

Louis quería tocar cada centímetro de él, lamer su piel salada por el sudor, besarlo hasta que sus labios estuvieran en carne viva. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero ahora Harry necesitaba correrse. Ya había esperado bastante.

"Tan hermoso, mi lindo chico. Tan bueno para mí. Te voy a dar lo que necesitas", arrulló Louis mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa.

Harry lo miraba como si estuviera aturdido, con los ojos vidriosos y encapuchados. Su mano subió para acariciar el pecho de Louis una vez que se hubo quitado la camisa, como si fuera todo lo que tenía la energía para hacer. "Estás aquí...", murmuró. "Y eres tan... guapo. No tenía ni idea de cómo eras".

Louis le sonrió y pasó su pulgar por el labio inferior de Harry. "Yo... ¿esto está bien?" preguntó, ligero con sus toques en caso de que Harry dijera que no. "Lo siento, debería haber preguntado primero".

La sonrisa de Harry era almibarada y lenta, su voz cálida: "Está _muy_ bien".

Y eso era todo lo que Louis necesitaba.

Inclinándose hacia atrás, sonrió como un lobo y empezó a desabrocharse los vaqueros: "¿Estás lista para mí, nena? ¿Listo para darme ese dulce coño tuyo?"

Jadeando, Harry asintió espasmódicamente mientras Louis se despojaba rápidamente del resto de su ropa y luego se arrastraba para arrodillarse entre los muslos ampliamente abiertos de Harry.

Con una extensión de piel tan gloriosa expuesta ante él, Louis apenas sabía dónde tocar primero, pero sus manos acabaron por encontrar el hueco de la esbelta cintura de Harry. Sintiendo que iba a estallar en llamas al tocar por fin, _por fin_ , el cuerpo de Harry, gimió y se inclinó hacia delante para morderle los labios. Suavemente, Louis presionó su boca contra la de Harry, chupando su labio inferior y luego sumergiendo su lengua en la boca de Harry para saborearlo. El cuerpo de Harry se arqueó al contacto, rozando su dura polla contra la de Louis, haciendo que ambos gimieran con fuerza por la fricción. Louis necesitaba recuperar el control y enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Harry, mordiendo el cordón muscular.

Harry gritó de placer, recorriendo con sus cortas uñas la espalda de Louis. "Oh, Dios, por favor, Louis... por favor. Te necesito".

La voz de Louis sonaba arenosa y estrangulada cuando dijo: "No vas a ser feliz hasta que te den una buena y dura follada, ¿verdad, bebé? Sé que tu pequeño agujero está vacío y suplicando ser llenado. Pero te voy a dar lo que necesitas, ¿no?"

"Sí, sí. Me lo vas a dar", jadeó Harry. " Tan bien. Dame lo que necesito".

"Pero primero quiero tener mi boca en ti, tal vez marcarte para que todos los que vean esto sepan que eres _mío_." Dimensionalmente, en el fondo de la mente de Louis, sabía que estaba siendo ridículo. Nadie que viera el vídeo quería ver eso. Aquellos hombres querían imaginar que Harry era _suyo_... y esa constatación hizo que un profundo gruñido de posesividad saliera del pecho de Louis. No le importaba que fuera sólo hoy, sólo en este set de rodaje, iba a follarse a Harry y a cuidarlo como si _fuera_ suyo.

Curvando su espalda para que su cara quedara justo por encima de la ingle de Harry, Louis rascó ligeramente sus uñas en el vello púbico de Harry, y luego tiró bruscamente, haciendo que la polla de Harry se retorciera y goteara. Bromeando, lamió la cabeza de la polla de Harry, saboreando su pre-semen y la salinidad de su piel, mientras Harry se retorcía y gemía ante la sensación.

"Sabe tan bien, bebé. Ojalá pudiera chupártela, pero sé que quieres correrte con mi polla enterrada en tu apretado y pequeño coño, ¿no?"

"Ngh...mi...oh dios...¡SI!"

"¿Te gusta que hable de tu coño mojado, bebé?" Louis negó con la cabeza, sonriendo: "Qué travieso. Viniste aquí con un aspecto tan elegante y correcto, pero mírate ahora, con las piernas abiertas, rogando por mi polla".

Las caderas de Harry se levantaron bruscamente ante las burlas de Louis, con el pre-semen acumulándose en su abdomen.

Estiró las piernas de modo que ahora estaba tumbado, y Louis empezó a recorrer con la boca la suave y pálida carne del interior de los muslos de Harry, lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente mientras éste gemía. El vello áspero de la barba bien recortada de Louis estaba rosando la piel de Harry, y éste gimió al pensar que Harry tendría ese recuerdo de placer y dolor de él mañana. Con esa imagen vívida en su mente, empezó a chupar la tierna piel de Harry, sacando sangre a la superficie, pintándole moratones para recordarlo. 

Al contemplar su trabajo, Louis sintió una ráfaga de orgullo al ver el aspecto completamente destrozado de Harry. El cuerpo enrojecido y sudoroso, los moretones floreciendo sobre sus muslos, su agujero a la vista y el borde reluciente de lubricante... y todavía estaba esperando el permiso para correrse.

Louis buscó la mesita de noche para sacar un condón cuando oyó la aprobación mascullada de Harry. Rápidamente se lo puso y se untó de lubricante, Louis levantó la vista para captar los ojos de Harry.

"Mantén tus ojos en mí, bebé", susurró, mientras comenzaba a introducir la cabeza de su polla en el agujero de Harry. Harry jadeó mientras Louis se hundía, centímetro a centímetro, y sus piernas subieron para rodear las caderas de Louis y empujarle más adentro.

"Ohhhhhhh.......siiiiiii".

En todo un segundo, Louis estaba enterrado, hasta las pelotas, con sus caderas al ras del culo de Harry, y estaba seguro de que nunca se había sentido tan bien. "¿Todavía estás bien, cariño?"

"B-bien. Lo mejor", gimió Harry. "Por favor, Lou. Por favor, fóllame". Parecía dichoso, como si todo lo que necesitara en este mundo fuera la polla de Louis.

"Te voy a follar tan bien, bebé. Tu coño está tan apretado para mí", jadeó Louis mientras tiraba de sus caderas hacia atrás y empezaba a follar dentro de Harry, construyendo un ritmo constante. "Tan jodidamente bueno para mí".

"¡Sí! ¡Joder! Tan bueno, Lou.... Me encanta. Me encanta tu polla".

"Date la vuelta para mí, nena", dijo Louis, sacando y sacudiendo su flequillo sudoroso de su cara. "Te prometo que voy a dejar que te corras".

Harry maniobró torpemente su cuerpo para estar a cuatro de nuevo, arqueando su espalda para estar completamente presentado a Louis. "Ese es mi buen chico. Sabes justo lo que quiero, ¿no?"

"Tan bueno para ti. Tan bueno... darte lo que quieres..."

"Sí. Eres perfecto, bebé. Perfecto para mí".

Louis separó con el pulgar las mejillas del culo de Harry, exponiendo su apretado agujero y haciendo que Harry jadeara. " Tranquilo, bebé. Ya te tengo. Sólo quería echar un vistazo", dijo Louis con suavidad, como si calmara a un animal asustado. "Qué agujero tan bonito. ¿Es todo mío, bebé?" Mientras hablaba, acarició un dedo por la hendidura de Harry y a través de la resbaladiza piel acumulada alrededor de su músculo enrollado.

Ante la nueva sensación, los brazos de Harry cedieron mientras enterraba la cara en la almohada. " _Jodida mierda_... joder. Sí, tuyo. Es tuyo", sollozó.

Sonriendo, Louis se alineó de nuevo y empujó hacia adentro, rápidamente. "Así es, es mío. Voy a follar bien a mi bebé. Siempre voy a darle a mi bebé lo que necesita". Ahora estaba balbuceando, y en cualquier otra situación probablemente se sentiría avergonzado por lo que estaba diciendo, pero ya no le importaba. "Tan jodidamente bueno Harry. Lo mejor que he tenido nunca. No tengo suficiente".

Mientras Louis observaba cómo su polla penetraba en el cuerpo dispuesto de Harry, podía oír los gruñidos de éste cada vez que Louis follaba dentro de él. Levantando la mano, la bajó bruscamente contra la mejilla del culo de Harry, viendo cómo se sacudía por la fuerza de la bofetada. Harry gimió de placer mientras Louis seguía azotándolo.

Alcanzando la parte posterior del cabello de Harry, Louis lo levantó para que su espalda quedara a la altura del pecho de Louis. Era como un muñeco de trapo, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Louis y la boca abierta en un gemido constante. Sosteniéndolo con una mano contra su vientre, Louis continuó bombeando dentro de él mientras susurraba acaloradamente en el oído de Harry: "Has nacido para tomar mi polla, ¿no es así, cariño? La tomas tan bien, como sabía que podías hacerlo. Podría follarme este pequeño coño para siempre".

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe cuando Louis cambió ligeramente su ángulo y rozó su próstata. "¡Oh, Dios! ¡Allí! Por favor... ¡no pares!"

Haciendo todo lo posible por mantener esa posición, Louis sintió el sudor rodar por su espalda mientras metía la mano por debajo de Harry para rodear su polla hinchada por primera vez. Unas pocas caricias más hicieron que Harry gritara mientras se corría en grandes y palpitantes cintas. Mientras Louis seguía follando con él, podía sentir la polla de Harry palpitando en su mano, el chorro de semen parecía interminable, y todo lo que Louis podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería ahogarse en él. 

Harry se derrumbó, sin fuerzas, mientras Louis arrancaba el condón, su mano volando sobre su propia polla. "¿Puedo correrme sobre ti? Har-Harry. ¿Está bien?"

Harry gruñó su aprobación en la almohada, girando su cara ligeramente para ver como Louis gemía y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, disparando su carga sobre el culo y la espalda baja de Harry. Jadeando fuertemente, Louis extendió la mano para pasar los dedos por el desorden y se inclinó para besar a Harry suavemente en el hombro. Se sintió tierno y tal vez demasiado íntimo, pero en ese momento, Louis no quería nada más que derrumbarse y acurrucarse con Harry. O darse el gusto de tomar una larga y caliente ducha juntos. Pero la realidad le golpeó como una bofetada en la cara. Esto era un set de rodaje, no era su habitación. Y lo que es más importante, Harry no era suyo.

"Dame un minuto, bebé. Te limpiaré". Louis se sonrojó de vergüenza ante el cariñoso gesto, sin saber si seguía siendo apropiado utilizarlo ahora que ambos se habían corrido.

Harry seguía boca abajo cuando Louis volvió con una franela húmeda. Abriendo un ojo, observó con curiosidad cómo Louis le limpiaba la espalda y, con más cuidado, entre las piernas.

"También debes estar hecho un desastre por delante", dijo Louis, aunque se sintió como una incómoda charla. "¿Quieres que te limpie eso también?" Se sentía como un idiota, totalmente desnudo y sudoroso, con la polla reblandecida colgando entre las piernas, preocupándose de si se estaba excediendo con un hombre con el que acababa de follar, pero al que apenas conocía. 

Harry se dio la vuelta y se sentó, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara mientras extendía la mano para coger la franela. "No, está bien, Lou- Louis. No tienes que hacerlo".

Louis estuvo a punto de apartar la franela del agarre de Harry, su vacilación para dejar de atender a Harry era evidente. Se contuvo, rascándose la nuca en busca de algo que hacer. " _No me importa_ , Harry", admitió. Y luego - "Quiero decir, si te parece bien. No quiero hacerte sentir raro".

De mala gana, Louis se encontró con la mirada de Harry que lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos y el labio inferior entre los dientes.

"Tienes unos ojos preciosos", susurró Harry, y sin previo aviso, un furioso rubor coloreó su rostro como si no hubiera querido decirlo en voz alta. Y Louis sintió una ráfaga de cariño por este hombre que, literalmente, había estado suplicando que le follaran, que le utilizaran, que le faltaran al respeto, no hacía ni diez minutos, pero que ahora se sentía completamente avergonzado por soltar un inocente cumplido.

Louis se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano, pero no pudo evitar la risa que le brotó. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, con los dientes y los hoyuelos brillando: "¿Qué?".

Louis negó con la cabeza mientras le indicaba a Harry que se recostara para poder seguir limpiándolo. "Nada, Harry. Es que siento que hemos hecho esto un poco al revés". Un pequeño ceño fruncido cruzó la cara de Harry y Louis se apresuró a tranquilizarlo. "Lo que quiero decir es que normalmente no estoy desnudo cuando estoy haciendo una pequeña charla y conociendo a alguien."

Harry sonrió con satisfacción mientras se recostaba, con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza, pareciendo un príncipe esperando a ser bañado. "Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que te gustaría conocerme, completamente vestido?"

Louis hizo una pausa limpiando la corrida del abdomen de Harry y se rió.

**Author's Note:**

> wow.


End file.
